gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions
New Directions is the Glee club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. It has won Sections both years it was lead by Schuester, though placed third at Regionals in 2010. Members WillSeason2.jpg|'Will': Director.|link=Will RachelSeason2.jpg|'Rachel': Captain. Joins in "Pilot".|link=Rachel FinnSeason2.jpg|'Finn': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot"|link=Finn MercedesSeason2.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Mercedes TinaSeason2.jpg|'Tina': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Tina ArtieSeason2.jpg|'Artie': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Artie QuinnSeason2.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Quinn SantanaSeason2.jpg|'Santana': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Santana BrittanySeason2.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Brittany PuckSeason2.jpg|'Puck': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Puck MikeSeason2.jpg|'Mike': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Mike NEW SAM PROMO.jpg|'Sam': Joins in "Duets".|link=Sam Evans Lauren Zizes2.jpg|'Lauren': Joins in "Special Education".|link=Lauren Zizes Image:Brad.png|'Brad': Piano Player. Former Members 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': (In the past). Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director (Pilot). Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken. EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma': Former Director (Sectionals). Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals. Image:Jesse.jpg|'Jesse': Episodes: Hell-O to Dream On. Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Episodes: Preggers to Journey. 438px-Dfasdfsdf.jpg|'Sunshine': Episode Audition. Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly': Former Director (The Substitute). KurtSeason2.jpg|'Kurt': Episodes: Pilot to Furt.|link=Kurt Glee_football.jpg|'Football Team': Episodes:The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle|link=Football Team SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue': Episodes: Throwdown (As Co-Director) and Comeback (as Member).|link=Sue Member List (Sheet) Directors: Will Schuester (founder) and Holly Holiday (subtuitute). Co-Directors: Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury-Howell, Bryan Ryan and Shannon Beiste (all very briefly) Music: Brad, the pianist, and WMHS School Band Current members #Rachel Berry, president and co-captain #Finn Hudson, co-captain. #Tina Cohen-Chang #Mercedes Jones #Artie Abrams #Quinn Fabray #Santana Lopez #Brittany Pierce #Noah Puckerman #Mike Chang #Sam Evans #Lauren Zizes Former members #April Rhodes #Jacob Ben Israel (replacement) #Jesse St. James #Matt Rutherford #Sunshine Corazon #Kurt Hummel #WMHS Football Team #Sue Sylvester (for a single week) Known Songs New Directions by now has a long list of songs that they have sang as a group: Season One: Season Two: Auditions Almost every member of the club auditioned, although some of them didn't because they already proved their talent, like Puck, who was in Acafellas, Finn who sung in the showers and was heard by Will and Matt and Mike who danced to Single Ladies. However, Jesse, Jacob and Lauren Zizes joined without an audition. It is assumed that Artie auditioned, though it is not shown. *'Rachel': On My Own from Les Miserables. *'Mercedes': Respect by Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane from Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry *'April' : Maybe This Time from Cabaret *'Quinn', Brittany and Santana: I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick *'Sunshine': Listen from Dreamgirls. *'Sam': Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. ''He never actually auditioned but he did sing for New Direction boys Setlist From The Sectionals And Regionals '''Sectionals, First Year:' : Planned: *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" by Jennifer Hudson. ''Solos by Mercedes. *"Proud Mary" by ''Tina Turner. Solos by Artie, Tina and Mercedes. *"Don't Stop Believin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel. : Performed: *"Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl. Solos by Rachel. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes. *"Somebody to Love" by Queen ''was planned to be preformed after their setlist was stolen, but the preformance wasn't shown. '' Regionals, First Year: : Journey Medley *"Faithfully" by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes (Solos only by Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, and Mercedes at competition) Sectionals, Second Year: *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Solos by Sam and Quinn. *"Valerie" by The Zuttons. Solos by Santana. Regionals, Second Year: *Get It Right - Original Song. Solos by Rachel with New Directions. *Loser Like Me -'' Original Song''. Solos by Rachel and Finn with New Directions Enemies Common 'Vocal Adrenaline' New Direction's enemy has been Vocal Adrenaline since "Pilot" when they sang "Rehab". The real tension didn't start until "Hell-O", when Rachel started to go out with Jesse St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse then joined New Directions, in which everyone thought he was a spy. Also, Will made out with Shelby Corcoran, who was coach at time for Vocal Adrenaline (but now, she is a former coach of Vocal Adrenaline) in "Hell-O". In "Funk", Jesse switched back to Vocal Adrenaline, and they put New Directions in a funk by singing "Another One Bites the Dust". New Directions got them back by singing "Give Up the Funk". At Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won. But later, Shelby Corcoran adopted New Direction member Quinn Fabray's baby, Beth Corcoran. Now, Shelby is no longer the coach. Instead, it is now run by Dustin Goolsby who took New Direction's newest star singer, Sunshine Corazon and transfered her. 'Sue Sylvester' Sue has been a common enemy of New Directions since the pilot where Will wanted the Glee club to be demolished. She has several times tried to get rid of them. A few of these times included that she became a co-director of New Directions in "Throwdown", where she divided them up. She also upset Quinn Fabray by kicking her off the Cheerios, leaving her with just Glee club. She leaked their setlist at Sectionals. In "Funk", she let Vocal Adrenaline put New Directions in a funk. However, during "The Power of Madonna", she lets Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios. In "Audition", she told Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine Corazon, a very talented student who joined New Directions, but then quit. During "The Substitute", she developed a hatred towards New Direction member Mercedes Jones for demolishing her car. She also attempted to fire Will. Despite her hatred of New Directions, she actually saved them. She was a judge at Regionals, and when they were judging New Directions, she was defending New Directions. She voted for them as #1, but they came in last place. She saw them perform "To Sir with Love", and was seen crying. She gave them another year, but that was all the niceness we saw from her. 'Football Players' The Football players normally pick on the glee kids. In "Mattress", Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams threaten to draw on Finn's face. In "Theatricality" they bully Tina and Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio however later goes to attack Kurt for his Lady Gaga costume, but are stopped when the entire New Directions appears in there own Lady Gaga costumes, forcing them to retreat. In "Never Been Kissed", Dave bullies Kurt in a far more presonal and constant manner which becomes more and more difficult for Kurt to deal with. When Kurt finally stands up to him, he kisses Kurt, but when Kurt does not return the kiss, he becomes enraged and begins to bully Kurt even more intently to the point of threatening to kill him should Kurt ever tell anyone about the kiss. In "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", Mr. Shuester and Coach Beiste, arrange to have the Football Team and New Directions join forces to perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll at the halftime show at the championship game. Both groups were reluctant at first, especially Dave. They put aside their differances at first but when the Hockey Team slushies the Football team, The Football Team backs out of the performance and quit the team. Later, the girls join the football team to fill in and almost causethem to lose. Puck convinces the football team except Dave to return and perform during the halftime show. Dave later watches the halftime show and enthusiastically joins in halfway through. After the performance the football team wins the championship game. When Finn later ask dave to join New Direction permanatley, Dave refuses, telling him that nothing has changed. In "Silly Love Songs", Finn mentions that it's been a week since anyone in the Glee Club has been slushied. This shows that even though the Football Team and the Glee club aren't friends, they have reached an understanding. Season 1 'Bryan Ryan' Bryan Ryan was an old friend of Will, and he talked to the glee club during "Dream On" about how they will never get far. He ended up almost getting rid of them, but later he started to like them, and then hated them again, and then didn't do anything to them. 'Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf' Two other teams were at Sectionals 2009, and cheated off of New Directions. Emma defended them, and eventually New Directions won, having to make a new Setlist. 'Sandy Ryerson' Sandy was the old coach of the Glee club, and he teamed up with Sue in "Preggers" to get Rachel to quit New Directions. This worked, but Rachel returned. He befriends Will, and helps New Directions win the battle in "Funk". 'Terri Schuester' Terri hasn't been so much about the Glee club. In "Throwdown" she encourages Will to get in the gutter to win the battle between Sue and him. In "Mattress", she blames her fake pregnancy on the Glee Club. In "Funk", she helps members like Puck and Finn. Season 2 'Dalton Academy Warblers' In Season 2, The Warblers are New Directions main rival at Sectionals 2010. They are an acappella group from an all boys school. Kurt spies on them, and sees that they are really good. Kurt develops a friendship with their lead singer, Blaine, and they become good friends. He eventually transfers to Dalton and performs "Hey Soul Sister" with them at Sectionals. Unlike prior Glee Groups, there appears to be no actual dislike or rivalry between New Directions and the Warblers, as seen when the Warblers call Kurt out on spying, and then invite him for coffee in a friendly gesture. In "Furt", Kurt switches to the Dalton Academy Warblers, causing the tension to become even deeper. But later, they both tie at Sectionals and thus move onto the regional competition. 'The Hipsters' The Hipsters are a group of adults in high school. They are New Directions' competition for Sectionals 2010. They placed third overall. Trivia *The first six members joined seperately, while the second six joined by threes. *No male member was shown to have a proper audition, except for Kurt. *Every member has dated, made out or slept with at least another member. *Several members have left the club for a short while - Finn, Rachel, Will; while several have left it while transfering - Matt, Jesse and Kurt, with only Jacob leaving without returning or transfering. *If you consider Brittany's and Mike's dance number in 'Valerie' as a solo, Tina is the only one left (Out of the ten original members that are still in ND) to never have a solo part in a competetion. *Only Mercedes, Tina, and Artie have been in the club since it was created and have not ever left. *Though called a club, they often meet when a bell rings and are dismissed by a bell as well, making it seem like they meet during school hours, but this is not explained. *They have had 2 boys vs girls competitions but the winners were not announced for either. *Though the Glee Club is not treated very kindly by the rest of the school, they get applauded and cheered for by McKinley students when performing at pep assemblies and invitationals. *Though Emma said in Special Education that for competition, Will always has Finn and Rachel sing a ballad with Mercedes wailing on the last note, Will has only set this up once. He planned the setlist in this way for Regionals, but he never planned a setlist for sectionals in season 1, the Glee kids did on their own. *Mr. Schuester often says that the glee kids will do a number that can be performed at Regionals or at Sectionals, but they have never done this (ex: Defying Gravity, the winning number of the Boys vs. Girls competition, Gold Digger, and many more) *The club is often the center of gossip on Jacob Ben Israel's blog, *Out of the 17 people to be part of the club since 2009, 11 have also been part of the McKinley Titans (Finn, Matt, Mike, Puck, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Mercedes) , five have been part of the Cheerios (Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, with Lauren and Finn, both unsuccsessfully auditioning for the Cheerios), with only three individuals never being part of either group - Sunshine, Jacob and Jesse. *Nicknames received are Lullaby League, No Directions, Geek Club (by Dave), Island Of Misfit Toys, Pack Of Losers (by Sue), Homo Explosion (by Puck) and Circus Freaks (by Azimio) *As of "Blame It On the Alcohol", Matt and Jacob are the only members that haven't had a solo, though with both of them not being part of the club anymore, it is not likely that they would ever have one. Gallery File:SomebodyToLove.png|New Directions performing Somebody to Love at their Invitational. File:Wheels.jpg|The group performing "Proud Mary". File:Jump.jpg|The group performing "Jump" in a Mattressland commercial. File:Pilot_Glee.PNG|The group performing "Don't Stop Believin'". File:Sectionals.jpg|The group performing "You Can't Always Get What You Want". File:KeepHoldingOn.png|The group performing "Keep Holding On". Hello (7).jpg|Performing "Hello Goodbye" in the episode "Hell-O." Na Na Na.jpg|'New Directions' performing Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Glee-Like-A-Prayer_320.jpg|The Glee Club performs "Like a Prayer" File:Iceice.png|Glee kids and Mr.Schuester, "Ice Ice Baby" File:BadRomance.jpg|The girls and Kurt, "Bad Romance" File:Kiss_Costumes.jpg|The boys as "Kiss" File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg|The girls, Will and Sue. File:Portal-Express_Yourself.jpg|The girls "Expres Yourself" GleeCastOnCleveland.jpg|New Directions on Cleveland glee23.jpg|New Direction's First Rehearsal Glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-09.jpg Glee Cast-1.jpg Valerie.png|link=At Sectionals 2010 Glee-333-glee-18145168-500-281.gif|New Directions dancing Category:Groups Category:Glee Clubs Category:New Directions Category:William McKinley High School